Beelzebub
.]] Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ, Beruzebubu), also known by his human avatar form Baal Zebul (バアル・ゼブル, Baaru Zeburu), and Zebul (ゼブル) in the Devil Children series, is a demon in the series. History The Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub was originally a Philistine deity named Baal Zebub and was later explained to be one of the seven princes of Hell in Christian sources. He is also considered to be synonymous with Satan. In Judaism, he was a mockery of the religions surrounding them that worshipped Baal, and in Rabbinical texts the name ba'al zebul was a mockery of the religion of Baal. Some scholars believe the name ba'al zebul ("Lord of the Flies") was a way of referring to Baal as a pile of dung and his followers as flies. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Vile Race *Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Ultimate Boss (Law and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Ultimate Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV : Tyrant Race, Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tyrant Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race (Boss) *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Devil Arcana (as Beelzebub), Moon Arcana (as Baal Zebul) *Persona 4: Devil Arcana (as Beelzebub), Moon Arcana (as Baal Zebul) *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana (Exclusive to Theodore). *Jack Bros.: Final Boss as '''Bellzof' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Antagonist *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race / Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Bel Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race / Bonus Boss *''Groove on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D Profile ''Megami Tensei'' Vile Beelzebub is simply a barely visible fly - though powerful for its size. Not a stage boss as such, but an additional challenge which is encountered within the halls of Infini Palace. ''Megami Tensei II'' In the Expanse, the hero come across a village of anthropomorphic flies. There is a dungeon nearby known as Mount Fear at the depths of which a battle with Tyrant Beelzebub awaits. However, if Bael is in the hero's company, Beelzebub will fuse with him. If this is allowed to happen, Deity Baal will emerge from the two and gladly join the ranks of the hero's digital demon horde. If the hero chooses not to, or decided to kill Bael, he will fight Beelzebub. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Beelzebub appears as Lucifer's right-hand man in Shin Megami Tensei. Late in the game, Louis Cyphre sends the protagonist over to talk to him in Shiroganedai. Should the protagonist follow the Law or Neutral alignment paths, Beelzebub will engage the protagonist in battle. In the Chaos alignment path, Beelzebub joins the protagonist instead. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Beelzebub appears in Castle Kether in the Expanse. He is a voluntary challenge; if you walk into his chamber, he will challenge you and you may decline and even come back later. You don't need to fight him to complete the game - he can be skipped entirely. Beelzebub can only be created through fusion once you have defeated him in Castle Kether. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Beelzebub is summoned by Lucifer after the player does not accept the Ring of Light. He can only be fought in the temple linking the school to the 5 Expanse worlds if Baphomet was also defeated, and Yumi Shirakawa recruited. Only her "Burning Suicide" will inflict damage to him. His defeat will also unlock the Final Battle against Lucifer. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Beelzebub appears only in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Maniacs. Should the Demi-fiend accept the old man's request of retrieving all of the stolen Candelabra, he can face Beelzebub in the Fourth Kalpa of The Labyrinth of Amala, in Hell's Hall. The Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala is arguably one of the more difficult sections to venture into, as the majority of its sections are areas with a curse cast by Beelzebub himself, which periodically inflict damage and cannot be avoided by using a Float Ball or Liftoma, since the curse encompasses the whole area and not just the surface. Furthermore, the random enemy encounters in said areas consist of stronger demons. There is also the infamous "12 Meters of Eternity" where a warp takes the Demi-fiend to varying places in Beelzebub's realm depending on the phase of Kagutsuchi. Beelzebub's inner sanctum can only be accessed during a New Kagutsuchi phase, which is considered "the darkest hour". Upon reaching Beelzebub's throne, Beelzebub appears in his human guise and expresses gratitude towards the Demi-fiend for helping to further his master's plans, and will offer his assistance. He is also slightly amused by the fact the Demi-fiend had no idea of the true purpose of the Candelabra and chides him for his naiveté in so recklessly aiding Lucifer's plan having no idea of what it truly entailed. As a prerequisite for his assistance, however, Beelzebub would like to test the limits of the Demi-fiend's demon powers firsthand. He then reverts to his true fly form to engage him in battle. Beelzebub holds the distinction of using the strongest Almighty/Death skill, Death Flies, which instantaneously kills all present characters not immune to Death. If the targets are immune to death, they will still be subject to some Almighty damage. Beelzebub also sports a "hidden" resistance to physical, ice, electric and force attacks, which he will only take half damage from despite them not being shown as resisted against. The Demi-fiend can summon Beelzebub's human form, Baal Zebul, after defeating Beelzebub, in the Cathedral of Shadows and after reaching Level 84 or above. The fly-form Beelzebub will appear by evolving Baal Zebul by completing his skillset with the Demi-fiend at level 95 or above. This is the only way to later gain use of Beelzebub's "Death Flies" skill. Beelzebub's fly form is also required to open a sealed door in the Fifth Kalpa. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Beelzebub (Human) appears as the central boss and orchestrator of the events within the Lord of the Flies quest in the Alternate Shinjuku. His fly form is only alluded to in the final cutscene players see when leaving the area. He also appeared in the Tokyo Nostalgia series of bossfights. In the Judgement Battle event, Beelzebub (Fly) was introduced as one of the bosses. His summon PG and later the summon PG for his human form were made available in the end chests for this event. In the Devil Royale event, a swarm of Beelzebub (Fly) spawned after players defeated Ishtar and Astaroth. They were both added as Secret Room plug-ins in Summer 2013. Beelzebub (Human) is a triple fusion of Astaroth, Moloch and Ghoul. Beelzebub (Fly) is a triple fusion of Astaroth, Moloch, and Baphomet. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The true form of Baal, who is fought in the Challenge Quest, Rebirth of an Overlord. He seeks to kill Flynn for being an "extreme danger" and for slaying his King, which to Beelzebub is the same as killing a God. Beelzebub plans on making Flynn's body into his new vessel once he kills him. Upon being defeated Beelzebub warns that he shall not perish and will return just as thousands of flies appear from filth, dying afterwards. His body becomes a swarm of flies that scatter away upon his death. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Beelzebub's appearance in this game is unique in the series, as instead of he, it is a she, depicted as a female wearing an outfit designed around a fly. Beelzebub is fought in Ahrqa of Paranoia, if you are on a route where you defeat Lucifer, you will fight Beelzebub last, otherwise you will fight her first. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Beezelzebub is the last boss of the Corridor of Time. Defeating him is necessary to obtain the Golden Manji and begin New Game Plus. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Beelzebub appears as the ultimate boss and highest level summonable demon in the game. He must be defeated at the lowest level of the Training Hall. The player must save at the last save point in the game and return to the Training Hall. A voice will speak to Raidou when he enters the northern section of the bottom floor. Then Raidou must collect 3 special items to prove his worth to Beelzebub. These items are obtained by fighting 3 Hyakki-Yakkkou battles (Battles where 100 demons attack) at certain moon phases in certain sections of different floors. (A Kudan will hint at their location a phase or two before the battle's set phase) Then Raidou can fight Beelzebub in the same spot where he heard the voice, but he must beat some Ukobach and Nebiros before Beelzebub will appear. Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Beelzebub can be normally summoned once Raidou reaches Lv. 75 or above. Beelzebub will also fight Raidou during the battle with Lucifer's true demon form. In this battle he is in fact an aspect of Lucifer taking the form the Mushibito see him as. Once he realize he wasn't talking like the real Beelzebub, Lucifer proceeds to speak more like him. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Beelzebub appears as a Persona of the Devil Arcana. He can only be equipped to Eikichi Mishina, who still has poor affinity with him, and gives the Prosecutor's Diary when returned at max rank, which is required to summon Satan. ''Persona 3'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 81 or above. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-Spread consisting of Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, Succubus, Lilith, and Abaddon in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 3 FES'' Beelzebub returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining most of his attributes. His humanoid form, Baal Zebul of the Moon Arcana was also added to the Persona repertoire, which can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 71 or above and requires the fusion of Gabriel and Uriel, Atropos and Saturnus, Laksmi and Ananta, Yurlungur and Kartikeya, or Loki and Mara. As different Personas of the Devil Arcana were added, Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite now requires the protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-Spread consists of Incubus, Succubus, Pazuzu, Lilith, Abaddon, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. The strongest distinct bludgeon-class weapon, Corpse Staff, can also only be acquired via fusing Beelzebub with a Nihil Staff via the Weapon Fusion system. ''Persona 4'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 4. His humanoid form, Baal Zebul, instead appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana, which can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 77 or above. Beelzebub, on the other hand, is available to be summoned once the protagonist completes the Devil Arcana Social Link with Sayoko Uehara. Furthermore, the protagonist must reach at least Lv 81 or above before summoning Beelzebub. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a hexagon Fusion-Spread consisting of Pazuzu, Belphegor, Belial, Mot, Seth, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In episode 17 of Persona 4 the Animation, Yu does his second on-screen fusion to make Beelzebub of the Devil Arcana, requiring six Arcana cards, similar to the way he is fused in the game. He was able to finish off Shadow Naoto with Megidolaon, and completely destroy the battlefield. Yu summons Beelzebub while under the possession of Kunino-sagiri during their battle in Heaven. Beelzebub was about to use Megidolaon against the Investigation Team, but Yu was able to gain control over his body and call off the attack. In the True Ending special, Beelzebub appeared once more to attack Margaret's Loki and bring a message of support to Yu from Sayoko, as he began to regain confidence. Beelzebub also represents the bond between Yu, and Sayoko Uehara. ''Jack Bros. Beelzebub, called Belzoff in the North American release, appears as the final boss and leader of all the enemies within the game. After defeating his human form, players must battle his fly form. ''Devil Children: Red/Black/White Book During these games he takes part in the story as Takajo Zett and appears as a bonus boss in the Deep Hole alongside his brothers Belphegor and Berith. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Zebul can perform the combo attack Cocutos with Lucifer. He can also be optionally fought as a bonus boss in the Deep Hole alongside his brothers in Dark Version. After which he joins the party. ''Devil Children: Fire/Ice Book'' Zebul and his brothers have declared war on Enoch and his angels before the game began. Their forces clashing on Earth, Tenkai, and Makai. Eventually Akira arrives at the Deep Hole and defeats both Fake Belphegor and Berith. He mentions that Amy Kashihara came and begged him to find a way to restore Valhalla, which he did by sending her to the world of Fire, Muspelheim. After his defeat it is revealed that the Zebul he fought was a fake like his brothers. In Muspelheim, the real Zebul can be found as a statue. The blood of the wicked will free him from his imprisonment and he will offer to join Akira after revealing that he was imprisoned by the demons pretending to be his brothers. The Fake Zebul like the other Fake Brothers has a different face and skin tone when compared to the real one. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Known as Beelzebu (ベルゼブ), he is the final boss of Jin's route. He had revived the Imperium to sacrifice souls in order to be free of the seal placed on him in ancient times by the Messiah. Thanks to his servant Pazuzu manipulating Jin into using the crystals to destroy his seal he is freed. With his newfound freedom his first act is to kill his servant Pazuzu as he had served his purpose. Beelzebu does not switch elements thanks to the crystals like Gaap, instead nulling all damage of an element as long as the crystal that represents that element isn't destroyed. Beelzebu will teleport to any crystals attacked on his stage and acts like a magnetic force that brings all nearby foes to him. Once he dies the Dark Palace begins to fall apart, forcing Jin and Rand to flee. Not to be confused with Zebul, who is a recurring character in the Devil Children series. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Beelzebub appears as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Unlike other optional bosses, the party is required to fight him twice before killing him for good. He can be challenged after retrieving the Key Item Red Key in the Svadhisthana Waterways and using it to unlock the red wall in the Vanguard's Base in Svadhisthana. The party will eventually run into a member of the Embryon, who proclaims that he would be a more suitable leader for the Embryon. Transforming himself into the human form of Beelzebub, the member engages the party in a battle. During the first battle, Beelzebub will start off using Mazionga and Mind Scream and later switch to turns of Mahamaon/Mamudoon or Makakaja/Megidolaon. Skills such as Resist Death/Expel or Null Death/Expel and Null Nerve will come in handy. Also access to the Makanda, Debilitate, or two party members with -nda skills will allow them to remove his Makakaja boosts via the Dekaja combo. After defeating the human form of Beelzebub, the Embryon member runs away, but not before telling the party that he will become stronger upon their next encounter. He can later be challenged in the Samsara Tunnels under Manipura. Upon the second encounter, Beelzebub transforms into his true, fly-form, sporting a more powerful skills and attributes. Throughout the battle, Beelzebub retains several attacks reminiscent of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, including his distinct instant-kill attack, Death Flies. He will also constantly use Mazandyne and Maziodyne followed by Physical attacks on characters with Shock status. Beelzebub will use Dekunda every so often, but may react immediately if 4 debuffs are applied to him. Defeating Beelzebub's fly-form will grant access to the ammo Magatama and the item "Tyrant's Skull", which unlocks the High Priest Mantra, granting the access to several of Beelzebub's skills. Next to the nodes containing the Magatama ammo and Tyrant Skull is the third node which contains the Murder Rock, an reusable item that grants unlimited castings of Mamudoon. Players will also net the Karma Ring which protects the wearer from Dark-based attacks, which can be equipped in the sequel. ''Devil Survivor'' Known as Belzaboul (ベル・ゼブブ), he is a participant in the War of Bel. He was ordered by Lucifer to help Belberith become the King of Bel, and is fought by the party on Day 7, except on Yuzu's Route. Belzaboul starts the battle with 4 other teams of demons, but once 2 of these teams are defeated, he converts all other surviving teams into Maggot flies, and begins using the Spawn ability. The Spawn attack has the ability to inflict the Egg ailment, which, after one turn, inflicts a large amount of Almighty damage to the afflicted team member (most likely killing them in the process) while spawning another team of Maggots. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to heal the ailment status or replace the infected team member. During Amane's or Naoya's routes, Belzaboul is summoned once again along with the other Bels during the fight with Babel. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' In addition to above encounters, on Day 8 of Yuzu's Route, Belzaboul is now fought by the party as part of the SDF's plan. Unlike before, he is assisted by Azuma and several Shomonkai believers. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Beelzebub shows up as a bonus boss on a New Game Plus during the 6th Day, as soon as the player gets the opportunity to attack Mizar. Beelzebub carries a tricky gimmick to his fight: when the player defeats his demon teams scattered across the map, his resistance to one element will change - first to Null, then Strong, then neutral resistance, then Weak. However, after the player engages Beelzebub, regardless of how many demon teams have been defeated, Beelzebub will raise his defenses to reflect all non-Curse elements, and switch to a different set of demons. Beelzebub's element-dyne and elemental Amp skills will also change accordingly to reflect which element the summoned demons are related to. Defeating Beelzebub earns the Fly Swatter title and the ability to fuse him in the Cathedral of Shadows. This fight also presents the only opportunity to crack Holy Strike. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' As a boss As an ally ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Traits=Gloomy |Return= Accuser's Diary |Bonus=St +1 |Tarot Card Number = 232 |Skill1=Ziodyne |Effect1=Deal high Elec damage to one enemy. May shock. |Skill2?=Grydyne |Effect2?=Deal high Almighty damage to an enemy group. |Skill3?=Mamudo |Effect3?=Deal instant Dark kill to an enemy group. |Skill4?=Megidola |Effect4?=Deal medium Almighty damage to all enemies |Skill5?=Mudoon |Effect5?=Deal instant Dark kill to all enemies. |Skill8=Thunder Baptism |Effect8=Deal medium Elec damage to all enemies. May shock. |SkillM= Recarmdra |EffectM=Sacrifice self to revive and recover full HP to all allies. |FSkill1=Hellish War |FEffect1=Randomly attacks all enemies 16 times with Almighty damage. |Prereq1=Zan - Poltergeist Hellfire - Surt Ziodyne - Beelzebub Asteroid Bomb - Lucifer |}} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 4'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Version 1'' ''Version 2'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Human Form Fly Form ''Devil Survivor'' Boss (Day 7) Boss (Final Day, Amane's and Naoya's routes) ''Devil Survivor 2'' Lord of Flies Summonable Demon Quotes Gallery Trivia *Some of the artwork for Beelzebub seems to be based on the illustration of it found in Plancy's Dictionnaire Infernal. Most notably, the skull and crossbones on Beelzebub's wings. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses